


first dates

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, hiyoiku week, ikuya's nervous bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: ikuya is both excited and nervous for his date with hiyori
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Kudos: 21





	first dates

**Author's Note:**

> hello :0 this is for hiyoiku week on tumblr! it's for the day 1 prompt, "firsts"
> 
> beta'ed by counting2fifteen :)

“My baby brother’s growing up!” Natsuya says loudly as he enters the bathroom, where Ikuya is getting ready for his date. Ikuya is combing through his messy locks, and Natsuya decides to mess with his hair.

“Hey!” Ikuya yelps.

“Natsuya, be nice,” Nao says, also entering the bathroom. “I’m sure Ikuya’s nervous enough as it is. It  _ is  _ his first date after all. First dates are always important.”

Natsuya laughs. “On our first date, we broke into an abandoned lot and ate McDonald’s at three in the morning before getting to third base in my car.”

Nao flusters. “Well… maybe you have a point but we’re the anomaly.”

Ikuya rolls his eyes. “Aniki, go away.”

“Alright, okay, we’ll go,” Natsuya says, holding his hands up in surrender. “Use protection!”

Nao laughs a little bit. “Call us if you need to be picked up early.”

“You’ve met Hiyori, he’s nice!” Ikuya says.

“You can never be too careful,” Nao says gently.

“He’s not being careful enough!” Natsuya yells from behind the door. “But, I believe in you. Good luck!”

Ikuya just sighs. “Thank you, Aniki.”

He heads out of the house and walks to the park where he agreed to meet Hiyori at. He’ll admit that he’s nervous, but he also knows that it’s just Hiyori; his loyal best friend.

It wasn’t all that long ago when he first realised that he has feelings for Hiyori. At first he thought it wasn’t something that he was all that concerned about, but eventually he took the leap of faith and told Hiyori about his feelings. Hiyori was ecstatic, saying that he also felt the same way towards Ikuya.

When he gets to the park, he sees that Hiyori is already sitting on one of the benches, smiling happily at his presence.

_ Maybe first dates don’t have to be so nerve-wracking after all _ , Ikuya thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! find me [here](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
